


all night long

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Good Person Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington - Freeform, steve harrington fluff, steve harrington smut, steve harrington x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Steve can never get enough of you, so sometimes he gets a little carried away when kissing you...





	all night long

“Will I be seeing you lovebirds at Mike’s house tomorrow night?” 

“For what?” You meet Dustin’s gaze in the rearview mirror of Steve’s car, eyebrows raised.

“Game night, Y/N, c’mon!” Dustin says, exasperated. He drops back against the seat dramatically, letting out a small ‘ouch’ when his head hits the headrest.

“Yeah, we’ll be there, kiddo. Now out, I have to drive her home too!” Steve says, ruffling up Dustin’s curly hair as he finally gets out.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, you guys!”

“Shut up, Dustin!” You and Steve start laughing as he waves goodbye, only driving off once you make sure he’s inside the house. 

On your way home, you almost fall asleep, Steve’s hand holding yours, rubbing the pad of his thumb over your own. It was relaxing, so you couldn’t help but close your eyes. 

“Hey, sleepyhead. We’re here.” Steve’s voice is gentle to your ears, and you slowly open your eyes, greeted with a smiling face.

“Come up with me,” You whisper, caressing his cheek as he turns the car off.

“Only if you promise that you already did all your homework, baby.”

“Of course I did, duh,” You say, giggling when Steve playfully rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

“You wanna just sleep over?” You ask Steve as you rummage through your dresser.

“Might as well, it’s pretty late.”

“Okay, here,” You toss him one of his t-shirts over your shoulder, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top for yourself. “I’ll go change in the bath - what?” You turn around to see Steve holding his shirt in his hand, looking right at you.

“You wear it - my stuff always looks better on you anyways.” He grins, tossing the shirt back to you as you feel your face grow hot, dropping your gaze to the clothes. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

You return a few minutes later, finding Steve shirtless, just in his gym shorts. You hold back a gasp, averting your gaze as you toss your clothes onto your vanity. You climb onto the bed, right into Steve’s waiting arms. He’s sitting up, wrapping an arm around your waist as you kneel in between his legs. You rest your hands on his shoulders, smiling as he looks up at you, his eyes shining.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hi, loser.”

“Ouch, was that necessary?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as you giggle.

“You know I love you.”

“That I do.” You laugh once again, resting your forehead against his as he fingers trace patterns across your back. 

“Well? What’re you waiting for, Harrington?” You whisper, your lips mere centimeters away from his. Steve smirks, his hand moving up to the back of your head as he finally closes the distance between the two of you, his lips soft and gliding across your own. 

Your hands fly up, your fingers carding through his hair as he tugs on your own, eliciting a gasp from you. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips, and you gladly let him do so, your heartbeat racing in your ears. You feel his tongue trace over yours, smooth and gentle. Your lips move in sync, as if they were a perfect match.

He groans slightly when you tug on his hair, and you can’t help but smile. He pulls away for a moment, only to come back and bite down on your bottom lip, his tongue slowly licking over where his teeth had just been, his lips back on yours seconds later, right before you pull away. 

“Fuck… you, Steve,” You say, out of breath. Steve’s panting, smirking as he meets your gaze before gently pulling your head back, exposing your neck to him. 

“You sure about that?” He asks, his breath hot against your skin. You look down at him, rolling your eyes as you pull away, moving his hand to your hip.

“My knees are hurting, and don’t you dare make a joke about that!” He chuckles, shaking his head as you stand on the bed, dropping back down to straddle him.

“I love you, princess.” His words are soft, his gaze loving and sweet as you look at him, a smile etched across your lips.

“I love you, too. One more kiss before bed, yeah?” Steve tilts his head, raising an eyebrow as you pout.

“Like the one just now?” He leans forward, his free hand moving up to cradle your head. You nod eagerly, your smile growing as he chuckles, grinning. “Your wish is my command, baby girl.”

He pulls you down to him, his lips somehow softer than before, but rougher against your own. His teeth sink into your bottom lip once again, tugging it down before letting go, a soft smacking sound echoing between you. 

His mouth trails down your chin, his tongue flicking out across your jaw as he makes his way to your neck. Your hands have tangled themselves up in his hair, tugging gently on his locks as he starts to gently nip at your skin. You push yourself up against him and Steve grunts, biting down a little harder than before. 

You push his head as close to you as you can, his groan muffled by your skin as he starts sucking dark spots under your ear. He moves to your weak spot, and you whine quietly, gripping his hair tight as he licks over his handiwork. You bury your face in his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

You feel something warm on your stomach, and it’s then when you realize Steve’s hand has made its way under your shirt, splayed across your hot skin. You slip your own hand underneath, grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand up, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing against the underside of your bare breast.

Steve suddenly pulls away, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, lips red and wet. Your gaze drops from him as you let go of his wrist, your arm dropping to your side.

“You make it harder to wait every single time, princess.” Steve says softly, his hand coming out from under your shirt, caressing your cheek as you lean into his touch, still avoiding his gaze.

“‘M sorry, I just got too excited, again. I blame you, Harrington.” You whisper, your face growing hotter under his touch. 

“I’m a tease, what can I say?” You roll your eyes, smacking his chest as he laughs. 

“Always gotta ruin the moment, huh?” He grins, shaking his head. He leans forward, his forehead resting right on your chest, his hands dropping to your waist. You kiss the top of his head once again, stroking his back as he looks up at you.

“Can I make up for it with another kiss?” He asks you, smirking. You shake your head no, giggling when you see him pouting. You lean down, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before rolling onto the other side of the bed. 

“Maybe next time, loverboy.” Steve laughs, shifting to his side as he drapes an arm around your waist, pulling you into his chest. You kiss his collarbone as he presses a kiss to your forehead, giggling when he squeezes your hip tightly.

“I’m holding you to it, you little tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys like this, let me know! I have 4 other Steve fics to share! xx


End file.
